The present invention relates generally to fastener hardware, and more particularly to a snap clip lug.
Attachment lugs are typically used as a handle or support to which hooks or straps are connected to fasten two parts together. A lug typically includes a loop through which a strap may be threaded. A hook or other fastener alternatively may be clipped to the loop. A lug may be fixedly mounted to a device, or may be mounted in such a way as to allow the lug to swivel with respect to the device on which it is mounted. Often the lug is permanently closed. Others may be configured to allow opening of the lug. In some designs, a lug may be opened using a swivel mechanism. Lugs that open require more parts than permanently closed lugs. For example, a plunger type swivel lug is formed with seven different components and requires a user to unscrew a sleeve, then push a plunger and rotate an arm to open the lug. A need has developed for a simple lug, using few pieces, that is durable, as well as being easy and cost-effective to manufacture, assemble and utilize.